The present invention relates to a mounting element for the wheels of rolling containers.
More specifically, the present invention, which can be very advantageously applied to the manufacture of travel containers such as suitcases and other items of luggage, relates to a mounting element capable of absorbing the shocks transmitted to the wheels as they roll over irregular or bumpy surfaces such as floors with steps, holes, etc.
A wheel mounting element of this kind is known, for example, from patent application WO 01/39625 and comprises a housing rigidly attached to a bottom edge of a bag, and a wheel mounting strut member mounted in the housing and pivoted to the latter to allow rotation from a first to a second position against the opposing action of a spring.
The wheel is rotatably mounted at a bottom end of the strut member, opposite the end that is pivoted to the housing, the strut member being substantially vertically aligned in all its working positions, including those between the first and second positions. The spring extends around an axis transversal to the strut member and is arranged between an inside surface of the housing at an intermediate portion of the strut member.
This type of mounting element, however, has several disadvantages.
A first disadvantage is due to the fact that the spring is exposed to dust and dirt since the housing is a substantially open structure. In the long run, the dust and dirt that accumulates in the housing hinders correct swinging of the strut member.
A second disadvantage is that, if the spring is not sufficiently rigid, even the slightest shocks caused by small bumps in the surface on which the bag is rolling causes the wheel mounting strut member to swing considerably. That means, on the one hand, that the bag tends to bounce up and down and, on the other, that the strut member easily reaches its limit position, that is to say, the aforementioned second position, where the spring is fully compressed and unable to absorb the shocks, which are thus discharged onto the bag and its contents.
The present invention has for an object to provide a mounting element for travel containers capable of absorbing the shocks transmitted to the wheels as they roll over irregular or bumpy surfaces and which, at the same time, overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting element for the wheels of rolling containers that is simple and economical to construct and, at the same time, relatively robust.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a mounting element for the wheels of travel containers comprising: a load-bearing member rigidly attachable to a bottom edge of a container designed to be rolled along a surface; an arm supporting at least one wheel designed to enable the container to be rolled on the surface; a pivot connecting the load-bearing member to the arm; and means for absorbing mechanical energy located between load-bearing member and the arm; the arm presenting a first portion that is rotatably attached to the pivot, a second portion that rotatably supports the wheel, and a third portion coupled with the mechanical energy absorbing means; wherein the load-bearing member and the arm define a substantially sealed chamber within which the mechanical energy absorbing means are enclosed and protected at each of the positions of the load-bearing member and of the arm.
Preferably, the first and second portions are three end portions of the arm positioned at the vertices of a triangle.
Further, the distance between the first and second portions is smaller than the distance between the first and third portions.